Hero of the Rails/Gallery
Screencaptures File:HeroOfTheRails1.png File:HeroOfTheRails2.png|Thomas taking on water File:HeroOfTheRails3.png File:HerooftheRails4.png File:HerooftheRails5.png File:HeroOfTheRails6.png File:HeroOfTheRails7.png File:HeroOfTheRails8.png File:HeroOfTheRails9.png File:HeroOfTheRails10.png File:HeroOfTheRails11.png File:HeroOfTheRails12.png File:HeroOfTheRails13.png File:HeroOfTheRails14.png File:HeroOfTheRails15.png File:HeroOfTheRails16.png File:HeroOfTheRails17.png File:HeroOfTheRails18.png File:HeroOfTheRails19.png File:HeroOfTheRails20.png File:HeroOfTheRails21.png File:HeroOfTheRails22.png File:HeroOfTheRails23.png File:HeroOfTheRails24.png File:HeroOfTheRails25.png File:HeroOfTheRails26.png File:HeroOfTheRails27.png File:HeroOfTheRails28.png File:HeroOfTheRails29.png File:HeroOfTheRails30.png File:HeroOfTheRails31.png File:HeroOfTheRails32.png File:HeroOfTheRails33.png File:HeroOfTheRails34.png File:HeroOfTheRails35.png File:HeroOfTheRails36.png File:HeroOfTheRails37.png File:HeroOfTheRails38.png File:HeroOfTheRails39.png File:HeroOfTheRails40.png File:HeroOfTheRails41.png File:HeroOfTheRails42.png File:HeroOfTheRails43.png File:HeroOfTheRails44.png File:HeroOfTheRails45.png File:HeroOfTheRails46.png File:HeroOfTheRails47.png File:HeroOfTheRails48.png File:HeroOfTheRails49.png File:HeroOfTheRails50.png File:HeroOfTheRails51.png File:HeroOfTheRails52.png File:HeroOfTheRails53.png File:HeroOfTheRails54.png File:HeroOfTheRails55.png File:HeroOfTheRails56.png File:HeroOfTheRails57.png File:HeroOfTheRails58.png File:HeroOfTheRails59.png File:HeroOfTheRails60.png File:HeroOfTheRails61.png File:HeroOfTheRails62.png File:HeroOfTheRails63.png File:HeroOfTheRails64.png File:HeroOfTheRails65.png File:HeroOfTheRails66.png File:HeroOfTheRails67.png File:HeroOfTheRails68.png File:HeroOfTheRails69.png File:HeroOfTheRails70.png File:HeroOfTheRails71.png File:HeroOfTheRails72.png File:HeroOfTheRails73.png File:HeroOfTheRails74.png File:HeroOfTheRails75.png File:HeroOfTheRails76.png File:HeroOfTheRails77.png File:HeroOfTheRails78.png File:HerooftheRails79.png File:HeroOfTheRails80.png File:HeroOfTheRails81.png File:HeroOfTheRails82.png File:HeroOfTheRails83.png File:HeroOfTheRails84.png File:HeroOfTheRails85.png File:HeroOfTheRails86.png File:HeroOfTheRails87.png File:HeroOfTheRails88.png File:HeroOfTheRails89.png File:HeroOfTheRails90.png File:HeroOfTheRails91.png File:HeroOfTheRails92.png File:HeroOfTheRails93.png File:HeroOfTheRails94.png File:HeroOfTheRails95.png File:HeroOfTheRails96.png File:HeroOfTheRails97.png File:HeroOfTheRails98.png File:HeroOfTheRails99.png File:HeroOfTheRails100.png File:HeroOfTheRails101.png File:HeroOfTheRails102.png File:HeroOfTheRails103.png File:HeroOfTheRails104.png File:HeroOfTheRails105.png File:HeroOfTheRails106.png File:HeroOfTheRails107.png File:HeroOfTheRails108.png File:HeroOfTheRails109.png File:HeroOfTheRails110.png File:HeroOfTheRails111.png File:HeroOfTheRails112.png File:HerooftheRails113.png File:HeroOfTheRails114.png File:HeroOfTheRails115.png File:HeroOfTheRails116.png File:HeroOfTheRails117.png File:HeroOfTheRails118.png File:HerooftheRails119.png|"富士山" File:HeroOfTheRails120.png|"大雪渓" File:HeroOfTheRails121.png|"渡河" File:HerooftheRails122.png|"渡河" File:HerooftheRails123.png|"五重塔" File:HeroOfTheRails124.png|"あやめ" File:HeroOfTheRails125.png|"出航" File:HeroOfTheRails126.png|"苦難" File:HeroOfTheRails127.png File:HerooftheRails128.png File:HerooftheRails129.png File:HerooftheRails130.png File:HeroOfTheRails131.png File:HerooftheRails132.png File:HerooftheRails133.png File:HeroOfTheRails134.png File:HeroOfTheRails135.png File:HeroOfTheRails136.png File:HeroOfTheRails137.png File:HeroOfTheRails138.png File:HeroOfTheRails139.png File:HeroOfTheRails140.png File:HeroOfTheRails141.png File:HeroOfTheRails142.png File:HeroOfTheRails143.png|Victor File:HeroOfTheRails144.png File:HeroOfTheRails145.png File:HeroOfTheRails146.png File:HeroOfTheRails147.png File:HeroOfTheRails148.png File:HeroOfTheRails149.png File:HeroOfTheRails150.png File:HeroOfTheRails151.png File:HeroOfTheRails152.png File:HeroOfTheRails153.png File:HeroOfTheRails154.png File:HeroOfTheRails155.png File:HeroOfTheRails156.png File:HeroOfTheRails157.png File:HeroOfTheRails158.png File:HeroOfTheRails159.png File:HeroOfTheRails160.png File:HeroOfTheRails161.png|Percy and Thomas File:HeroOfTheRails162.png File:HeroOfTheRails163.png File:HeroOfTheRails164.png File:HeroOfTheRails165.png File:HeroOfTheRails166.png File:HeroOfTheRails167.png File:HeroOfTheRails168.png File:HeroOfTheRails169.png File:HeroOfTheRails170.png File:HeroOfTheRails171.png File:HeroOfTheRails172.png File:HeroOfTheRails173.png File:HeroOfTheRails174.png File:HeroOfTheRails175.png File:HeroOfTheRails176.png File:HeroOfTheRails177.png File:HeroOfTheRails178.png File:HeroOfTheRails179.png File:HeroOfTheRails180.png File:HeroOfTheRails181.png File:HeroOfTheRails182.png File:HeroOfTheRails183.png File:HeroOfTheRails184.png File:HeroOfTheRails185.png File:HeroOfTheRails186.png File:HeroOfTheRails187.png File:HeroOfTheRails188.png File:HeroOfTheRails189.png File:HeroOfTheRails190.png File:HeroOfTheRails191.png File:HeroOfTheRails192.png File:HeroOfTheRails193.png File:HeroOfTheRails194.png File:HeroOfTheRails195.png File:HeroOfTheRails196.png File:HeroOfTheRails197.png File:HeroOfTheRails198.png File:HeroOfTheRails199.png File:HeroOfTheRails200.png File:HeroOfTheRails201.png File:HeroOfTheRails202.png File:HeroOfTheRails203.png File:HeroOfTheRails204.png File:HeroOfTheRails205.png File:HeroOfTheRails206.png File:HeroOfTheRails207.png File:HeroOfTheRails208.png File:HeroOfTheRails209.png File:HeroOfTheRails210.png File:HeroOfTheRails211.png File:HeroOfTheRails212.png File:HeroOfTheRails213.png File:HeroOfTheRails214.png File:HeroOfTheRails215.png File:HeroOfTheRails216.png File:HeroOfTheRails217.png File:HeroOfTheRails218.png File:HeroOfTheRails219.png File:HeroOfTheRails220.png File:HeroOfTheRails221.png File:HeroOfTheRails222.png File:HeroOfTheRails223.png File:HeroOfTheRails224.png File:HeroOfTheRails225.png File:HeroOfTheRails226.png File:HeroOfTheRails227.png|Kevin File:HeroOfTheRails228.png File:HeroOfTheRails229.png File:HeroOfTheRails230.png File:HeroOfTheRails231.png File:HeroOfTheRails232.png File:HeroOfTheRails233.png File:HeroOfTheRails234.png File:HeroOfTheRails235.png File:HeroOfTheRails236.png File:HeroOfTheRails237.png File:HeroOfTheRails238.png File:HeroOfTheRails239.png File:HeroOfTheRails240.png|Toby and Edward File:HeroOfTheRails241.png File:HeroOfTheRails242.png File:HeroOfTheRails243.png File:HeroOfTheRails244.png File:HeroOfTheRails245.png File:HeroOfTheRails246.png File:HeroOfTheRails247.png File:HeroOfTheRails248.png File:HeroOfTheRails249.png File:HeroOfTheRails250.png File:HeroOfTheRails251.png File:HeroOfTheRails252.png File:HeroOfTheRails253.png File:HeroOfTheRails254.png File:HeroOfTheRails255.png File:HeroOfTheRails256.png File:HeroOfTheRails257.png File:HeroOfTheRails258.png File:HeroOfTheRails259.png File:HeroOfTheRails260.png File:HeroOfTheRails261.png File:HeroOfTheRails262.png File:HeroOfTheRails263.png File:HeroOfTheRails264.png File:HeroOfTheRails265.png File:HeroOfTheRails266.png File:HeroOfTheRails267.png File:HeroOfTheRails268.png File:HeroOfTheRails269.png File:HeroOfTheRails270.png File:HeroOfTheRails271.png File:HeroOfTheRails272.png File:HeroOfTheRails273.png File:HeroOfTheRails274.png File:HeroOfTheRails275.png File:HeroOfTheRails276.png File:HeroOfTheRails277.png File:HeroOfTheRails278.png File:HeroOfTheRails279.png File:HeroOfTheRails280.png File:HeroOfTheRails281.png|Diesel, Emily and Spencer File:HeroOfTheRails282.png File:HeroOfTheRails283.png File:HeroOfTheRails284.png File:HeroOfTheRails285.png File:HeroOfTheRails286.png File:HeroOfTheRails287.png File:HeroOfTheRails288.png File:HeroOfTheRails289.png File:HeroOfTheRails290.png File:HeroOfTheRails291.png File:HeroOfTheRails292.png File:HeroOfTheRails293.png|"Patchwork" Hiro File:HeroOfTheRails294.png File:HeroOfTheRails295.png File:HeroOfTheRails296.png File:HeroOfTheRails297.png File:HeroOfTheRails298.png File:HeroOfTheRails299.png File:HeroOfTheRails300.png File:HeroOfTheRails301.png File:HeroOfTheRails302.png|Percy, Thomas and Mavis File:HeroOfTheRails303.png File:HeroOfTheRails304.png File:HeroOfTheRails305.png File:HeroOfTheRails306.png File:HeroOfTheRails307.png File:HeroOfTheRails308.png File:HeroOfTheRails309.png File:HeroOfTheRails310.png File:HeroOfTheRails311.png File:HeroOfTheRails312.png File:HeroOfTheRails313.png File:HeroOfTheRails314.png File:HeroOfTheRails315.png File:HeroOfTheRails316.png File:HeroOfTheRails317.png File:HeroOfTheRails318.png File:HeroOfTheRails319.png File:HeroOfTheRails320.png File:HeroOfTheRails321.png File:HeroOfTheRails322.png File:HeroOfTheRails323.png File:HeroOfTheRails324.png File:HeroOfTheRails325.png File:HeroOfTheRails326.png File:HeroOfTheRails327.png File:HeroOfTheRails328.png File:HeroOfTheRails329.png File:HeroOfTheRails330.png File:HeroOfTheRails331.png File:HeroOfTheRails332.png File:HeroOfTheRails333.png File:HeroOfTheRails334.png File:HeroOfTheRails573.png File:HeroOfTheRails335.png File:HeroOfTheRails336.png File:HeroOfTheRails337.png File:HeroOfTheRails338.png File:HeroOfTheRails339.png File:HeroOfTheRails340.png File:HeroOfTheRails341.png File:HeroOfTheRails342.png File:HeroOfTheRails343.png File:HeroOfTheRails344.png File:HeroOfTheRails345.png File:HeroOfTheRails346.png|James, Hiro and Toby File:HeroOfTheRails347.png File:HeroOfTheRails348.png File:HeroOfTheRails349.png File:HeroOfTheRails350.png File:HeroOfTheRails351.png File:HeroOfTheRails352.png File:HeroOfTheRails353.png File:HeroOfTheRails354.png File:HeroOfTheRails355.png File:HeroOfTheRails356.png File:HeroOfTheRails357.png File:HeroOfTheRails358.png File:HeroOfTheRails359.png File:HeroOfTheRails360.png File:HeroOfTheRails361.png File:HeroOfTheRails362.png File:HeroOfTheRails363.png File:HeroOfTheRails364.png File:HeroOfTheRails365.png File:HeroOfTheRails366.png File:HeroOfTheRails367.png File:HeroOfTheRails368.png File:HeroOfTheRails369.png File:HeroOfTheRails370.png File:HeroOfTheRails371.png File:HeroOfTheRails372.png File:HeroOfTheRails373.png File:HeroOfTheRails374.png File:HeroOfTheRails375.png File:HeroOfTheRails376.png File:HeroOfTheRails377.png File:HeroOfTheRails378.png File:HeroOfTheRails379.png File:HeroOfTheRails380.png File:HeroOfTheRails381.png File:HeroOfTheRails382.png File:HeroOfTheRails383.png File:HeroOfTheRails384.png File:HeroOfTheRails385.png File:HeroOfTheRails386.png File:HeroOfTheRails387.png File:HeroOfTheRails388.png File:HeroOfTheRails389.png File:HeroOfTheRails390.png File:HeroOfTheRails391.png File:HeroOfTheRails392.png File:HeroOfTheRails393.png File:HeroOfTheRails394.png File:HeroOfTheRails395.png File:HeroOfTheRails396.png File:HeroOfTheRails397.png File:HeroOfTheRails398.png File:HeroOfTheRails399.png File:HeroOfTheRails400.png File:HeroOfTheRails401.png File:HeroOfTheRails402.png File:HeroOfTheRails403.png File:HeroOfTheRails404.png File:HeroOfTheRails405.png File:HeroOfTheRails406.png File:HeroOfTheRails407.png File:HeroOfTheRails408.png File:HeroOfTheRails409.png File:HeroOfTheRails410.png File:HeroOfTheRails411.png File:HeroOfTheRails412.png File:HeroOfTheRails413.png File:HeroOfTheRails414.png|Gordon, Thomas, Hiro and Spencer File:HeroOfTheRails415.png File:HeroOfTheRails416.png File:HeroOfTheRails417.png File:HeroOfTheRails418.png File:HeroOfTheRails419.png File:HeroOfTheRails420.png File:HeroOfTheRails421.png File:HeroOfTheRails422.png File:HeroOfTheRails423.png File:HeroOfTheRails424.png File:HeroOfTheRails425.png File:HeroOfTheRails426.png File:HeroOfTheRails427.png File:HeroOfTheRails428.png File:HeroOfTheRails429.png File:HeroOfTheRails430.png File:HeroOfTheRails431.png File:HeroOfTheRails432.png File:HeroOfTheRails433.png File:HeroOfTheRails434.png File:HeroOfTheRails435.png File:HeroOfTheRails436.png File:HeroOfTheRails437.png File:HeroOfTheRails438.png|Henry, James and Emily File:HeroOfTheRails439.png File:HeroOfTheRails440.png File:HeroOfTheRails441.png File:HeroOfTheRails442.png File:HeroOfTheRails443.png|Gordon and Hiro File:HeroOfTheRails444.png File:HeroOfTheRails445.png|Edward and Hiro File:HeroOfTheRails446.png|Henry and Hiro File:HeroOfTheRails447.png|Toby, Hiro and James File:HeroOfTheRails448.png File:HeroOfTheRails449.png File:HeroOfTheRails450.png File:HeroOfTheRails451.png File:HeroOfTheRails452.png File:HeroOfTheRails453.png File:HeroOfTheRails454.png File:HeroOfTheRails455.png File:HeroOfTheRails456.png File:HeroOfTheRails457.png File:HeroOfTheRails458.png File:HeroOfTheRails459.png File:HeroOfTheRails460.png File:HeroOfTheRails461.png File:HeroOfTheRails462.png File:HeroOfTheRails463.png File:HeroOfTheRails464.png File:HeroOfTheRails465.png File:HeroOfTheRails466.png File:HeroOfTheRails467.png File:HeroOfTheRails468.png File:HeroOfTheRails469.png File:HeroOfTheRails470.png File:HeroOfTheRails471.png File:HeroOfTheRails472.png File:HeroOfTheRails473.png File:HeroOfTheRails474.png File:HeroOfTheRails475.png File:HeroOfTheRails476.png File:HeroOfTheRails477.png File:HeroOfTheRails478.png File:HeroOfTheRails479.png File:HeroOfTheRails480.png File:HeroOfTheRails481.png File:HeroOfTheRails482.png File:HeroOfTheRails483.png File:HeroOfTheRails484.png File:HeroOfTheRails485.png File:HeroOfTheRails486.png File:HeroOfTheRails487.png File:HeroOfTheRails488.png File:HeroOfTheRails489.png File:HeroOfTheRails490.png File:HeroOfTheRails491.png File:HeroOfTheRails492.png File:HeroOfTheRails493.png File:HeroOfTheRails494.png File:HeroOfTheRails495.png File:HeroOfTheRails496.png File:HeroOfTheRails497.png File:HeroOfTheRails498.png File:HeroOfTheRails499.png File:HeroOfTheRails500.png File:HeroOfTheRails501.png File:HeroOfTheRails502.png File:HeroOfTheRails503.png File:HeroOfTheRails504.png File:HeroOfTheRails505.png File:HeroOfTheRails506.png File:HeroOfTheRails507.png File:HeroOfTheRails508.png File:HeroOfTheRails509.png File:HeroOfTheRails510.png File:HeroOfTheRails511.png File:HeroOfTheRails512.png File:HeroOfTheRails513.png File:HeroOfTheRails514.png File:HeroOfTheRails515.png File:HeroOfTheRails516.png File:HeroOfTheRails517.png File:HeroOfTheRails518.png File:HeroOfTheRails519.png File:HeroOfTheRails520.png File:HeroOfTheRails521.png File:HeroOfTheRails522.png File:HeroOfTheRails523.png File:HeroOfTheRails524.png|Toby, Edward and Henry File:HeroOfTheRails525.png File:HeroOfTheRails526.png File:HeroOfTheRails527.png File:HerooftheRails528.png File:HeroOfTheRails529.png File:HeroOfTheRails530.png|Victor, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt File:HeroOfTheRails531.png File:HeroOfTheRails532.png File:HeroOfTheRails533.png File:HeroOfTheRails534.png File:HeroOfTheRails535.png File:HeroOfTheRails536.png File:HeroOfTheRails537.png File:HeroOfTheRails538.png|Rocky File:HeroOfTheRails539.png File:HeroOfTheRails540.png File:HeroOfTheRails541.png File:HeroOfTheRails542.png File:HeroOfTheRails543.png File:HeroOfTheRails544.png File:HeroOfTheRails545.png File:HeroOfTheRails546.png File:HeroOfTheRails547.png File:HeroOfTheRails548.png File:HeroOfTheRails549.png File:HeroOfTheRails550.png File:HeroOfTheRails551.png File:HeroOfTheRails552.png File:HeroOfTheRails553.png File:HeroOfTheRails554.png File:HeroOfTheRails555.png File:HeroOfTheRails556.png File:HeroOfTheRails557.png File:HeroOfTheRails558.png File:HeroOfTheRails559.png File:HeroOfTheRails560.png File:HeroOfTheRails561.png File:HeroOfTheRails562.png File:HeroOfTheRails563.png File:HeroOfTheRails564.png File:HeroOfTheRails565.png File:HeroOfTheRails566.png File:HeroOfTheRails567.png File:HeroOfTheRails568.png File:HeroOfTheRails569.png File:HeroOfTheRails570.png File:HeroOfTheRails571.png File:HeroOfTheRails572.png Title Cards File:HerooftheRailsTitleSequence1.png File:HerooftheRailsTitleSequence2.png File:HerooftheRailsTitleSequence3.png|UK Title card File:HerooftheRailsNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:HerooftheRailsPolishTitleCard.jpeg|Polish Title Card File:HerooftheRailsGermanTitleCard.jpeg|German Title Card File:HerooftheRailsTitleSequence4.png File:HerooftheRailsTitleSequence5.png File:HerooftheRailsTitleSequence6.png|UK Narration File:HerooftheRailsUSNarration.jpeg|US Narration File:HerooftheRailsTitleSequence7.png File:HerooftheRailsDVDtitlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:HerooftheRailsDVDtitlecard2.png Deleted Scenes File:HeroOfTheRailsDeletedScene1.png|The original scene File:HeroOfTheRailsDeletedScene2.png Promotional Material File:HerooftheRailsPromo.jpg|Thomas promo File:HerooftheRailspromo.jpg File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg|Thomas, Percy, James and Gordon promo File:HerooftheRailspromo3.jpg|Spencer, Hiro and Victor promo File:HerooftheRailspromo4.PNG|Thomas and Hiro promo File:ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSteamworks.jpg File:HerooftheRailsPromo6.jpg File:VictorandKevin.PNG File:HerooftheRails59.jpg File:HerooftheRails573.png File:HerooftheRails574.png File:HerooftheRails575.png File:HerooftheRails576.png Behind the Scenes File:HerooftheRailsIntroBehindtheScenes.png Promotion and Marketing File:HerooftheRailsPrototypeCover.jpg|Prototype Cover File:HerooftheRailsUSadvertisement.png|Magazine advertisement File:TheChristmasEnginesandHerooftheRailsDoublePack.png|Double Pack with The Christmas Engines File:HerooftheRailsUSDVDbackcover.jpg|2009 US DVD back cover and spine File:HerooftheRailsUSdisc.jpg|2009 US disc File:HerooftheRailsUKDVD.png|UK DVD File:HerooftheRailsUKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK spine File:HerooftheRailsUKDVDBackCover.jpg|UK back cover File:HerooftheRailsUKDVDDisc.jpg|UK disc File:HerooftheRailsAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD cover File:HerooftheRailsAUSiTunesCover.jpg|Australian iTunes Cover File:HerooftheRailsandMistyIslandRescueAustralianDoublePack.jpeg|Australian double pack with Misty Island Rescue File:HerooftheRailsandMistyIslandRescueAustralianDoublePackBackCoverandSpine.jpeg|Australian double pack back cover and spine with Misty Island Rescue File:HerooftheRailsCanadianDVD.png|Canadian DVD File:HerooftheRailsJapaneseDVD.jpg|Japanese DVD File:HerooftheRailsJapaneseDVDBackCoverandSpine.jpeg|Japanese DVD back cover and spine File:ChineseHerooftheRailsDVD.jpg|Chinese DVD File:HerooftheRails(TaiwaneseDVD).png|Taiwanese DVD File:HerooftheRailsTaiwaneseDVDBackCover.jpeg|Taiwanese DVD back cover File:HerooftheRailsTaiwaneseVCD.jpeg|Taiwanese VCD File:HerooftheRailsBrazilianDVD.jpg|Brazilian DVD File:HerooftheRailsNorwegianDVD.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:HerooftheRailsNorwegianDVDBackCover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:HerooftheRailsGermanDVD.jpg|German DVD File:HerooftheRailsGermanDVDbackcover.jpg|German DVD back cover File:HerooftheRailsPolishDVD.jpg|Polish DVD File:HerooftheRailsSpanishDVD.jpg|Spanish DVD File:HerooftheRails(DutchDVD).png|Dutch DVD File:HerooftheRails(DanishDVD).png|Danish DVD File:HerooftheRails(DanishDVD)backcover.png|Danish DVD back cover File:HerooftheRailsSwedishcover.jpg|Swedish DVD cover File:HerooftheRailsSwedishbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:HerooftheRailsFinnishcover.jpg|Finnish DVD cover File:HerooftheRailsFinnishbackcover.jpg|Finnish DVD back cover File:HerooftheRails(MalaysianDVD).png|Malaysian DVD File:HerooftheRails(MalaysianDVD)backcover.png|Malaysian DVD back cover File:HerooftheRailsHongKongbackcover.jpg|Hong Kong DVD back cover File:HerooftheRailsHungarianDVD.jpeg|Hungarian DVD File:HerooftheRailsPrototypeHungarianDVD.jpeg|Prototype Hungarian DVD File:HerooftheRailsHungarianDVDBackCoverandSpine.jpeg|Hungarian DVD back cover and spine File:HerooftheRailsKoreanDVD.jpeg|Korean DVD File:HerooftheRailsKoreanDVDBackCover.jpeg|Korean DVD back cover File:HerooftheRailsCzechDVD.jpg|Czech DVD File:HerooftheRailsCzechDVDbackcover.jpeg|Czech DVD back cover File:HerooftheRailsKidtoonsposter.jpg|US theatrical poster File:HerooftheRailsVUEposter.JPG|UK theatrical poster File:HerooftheRailsDVDadvertisement.jpg|A DVD advertisement File:HerooftheRailsLogo.png|Logo File:HerooftheRailsLogo2.png File:HerooftheRailsJapaneseLogo.png|Japanese Logo File:HerooftheRailsUKDVDTitleMenu.png|UK DVD Menu File:HerooftheRailsUKDVDSceneSelectionMenu1.png|UK scene selections File:HerooftheRailsUKDVDSceneSelectionMenu2.png File:HerooftheRailsUKDVDExtrasMenu.png|UK bonus features File:HerooftheRailsUSMenu1.png|US Menu File:HerooftheRailsUSMenuAudio.png|Audio options File:HerooftheRailsUSMenuBonusFeatures.png|US bonus features File:HeroOfTheRailsNorwegianMainMenu.jpg|Norwegian DVD Main Menu File:HeroOfTheRailsNorwegianChapterSelection.jpg|Norwegian DVD Chapter Selection File:HerooftheRailsPolishDVDMenu.png|Polish DVD Menu File:HerooftheRailsTreehouseliveposter.jpg File:Theofficialwebsite10.png|US Minisite File:Theofficialwebsite11.png|Australian Minisite Merchandise Gallery File:Herooftherailsbook.jpg|Hero of the Rails book adaptation File:Thomastotherescuebook.jpg|Thomas to the Rescue File:StuckintheMud.png|Stuck in the Mud File:Herooftherailscoloringbook.jpg|Heroes of Sodor File:HerooftheRailsJapaneseEncyclopedia.gif|Encyclopedia File:HiroStoryLibrary.jpg|2010 Story Library Book File:Hiro2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:ThomasHelpsOut.jpg|2015 Story Library Book File:Hiro(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:HerooftheRailsNintendoWii.jpg|European Nintendo Wii Game File:HerooftheRailsWii.jpg|US Wii cover File:HerooftheRails_UKWiiBackCover.jpg|UK Wii back cover and spine File:HerooftheRailsWiiAustralianCover.jpg|Australian Wii cover File:HerooftheRailsWiiNorwegiancover.jpg|Norwegian Wii cover File:HerooftheRailsWiiSwedishcover.jpg|Swedish Wii cover File:HerooftheRailsWiiDanishcover.jpg|Danish Wii cover File:HeroOfTheRailsDSGame.jpg|European DS Game File:HerooftheRailsDS.jpg|US DS cover File:HerooftheRailsDSAustralianCover.jpg|Australian DS cover File:HerooftheRailsDSNorwegiancover.jpg|Norwegian DS cover File:HerooftheRailsDSSwedishcover.jpg|Swedish DS cover File:HerooftheRailsDSDanishcover.jpg|Danish DS cover File:Take-AlongHiro.jpg|Take Along Hiro File:TakeAlongHiro'sFarewellPack.JPG|Take Along Hiro's Farewell four-pack File:Take-n-PlayHiro.png|Take-n-Play Hiro File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.PNG|Take-n-Play Prototype "Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.jpg|Take-n-Play "Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-n-Play2016PatchworkHiro.jpg|Take-n-Play 2016 "Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-n-PlayVictor.jpg|Take-n-Play Victor File:Take-n-PlayKevin.png|Take-n-Play Kevin File:Take-n-PlayEngineLiftRepairShop.jpg|Sodor Steamworks Repair Shed File:WoodenRailwayHiro.jpg|Wooden Railway Hiro File:WoodenRailwayPatchworkHiro.jpg|Wooden Railway "patchwork" Hiro File:woodenlostandfoundHiro.gif|Wooden Railway "lost and found" Hiro File:WoodenRailwayVictor.jpg|Wooden Railway Victor File:WoodenRailwayKevin.jpg|Wooden Railway Kevin File:WoodenRailway2009TalkingThomas.png|Wooden Railway Talking Thomas File:WoodenRailway2009TalkingPercy.png|Wooden Railway Talking Percy File:WoodenRailway2009TalkingJames.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking James File:WoodenRailwayRepairandGoStation.jpg|Repair and Go Station at the Sodor Steamworks File:RacingDowntheRailsSet.jpg|Racing Down the Rails set File:FarewellattheDocksSet.png|Farewell at the Docks set File:Wind-upHiro.jpg|Capsule Plarail Hiro File:Wind-upPatchworkHiro.jpg|Capsule Plarail "Patchwork" Hiro File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Capsule Plarail Victor File:Wind-upKevin.JPG|Capsule Plarail Kevin File:Wind-upSteamworks.jpg|Capsule Plarail Steamworks File:MegaBloksWorkingHardattheSodorSteamworks.jpg|Mega Bloks Working Hard at the Sodor Steamworks File:TOMYHiro.jpg|Plarail Hiro File:PlarailPatchworkHiro.JPG|Plarail "Patchwork" Hiro File:PlarailVictor.jpg|Plarail Victor File:PlarailHeroOfTheRailsPack.jpg|Plarail The Legendary Hero Pack File:PlarailThomasAndHiroSet.png|Plarail Thomas and Hiro Set File:TrackMasterHiroGoodAsNew.jpg|TrackMaster Hiro Good As New File:TrackMasterVictorattheSteamWorks.jpg|TrackMaster Victor at the Steamworks File:TrackmasterKevin.jpg|TrackMaster Kevin's Helping Hook File:TrackmasterTalkingThomasOriginal.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Thomas File:TrackmasterTalkingJamesOriginal.JPG|TrackMaster Talking James File:TrackmasterTalkingHiro.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Hiro File:TrackMasterMailTrucks.jpg|TrackMaster Percy's Mail Trucks File:TrackMasterThomas'WildRide.png|TrackMaster Thomas' Wild Ride set File:TrackMasterSpinandFixThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Spin and Fix Thomas set File:MinisCoreMomentsHiro.png|Minis Patchwork Hiro File:CollectibleRailwayHiro.jpg|Collectible Railway Hiro File:CollectibleRailwayPatchworkHiro.png|Collectible Railway "Patchwork" Hiro File:CollectibleRailwayVictor.jpg|Collectible Railway Victor File:CollectibleRailwayKevin.jpg|Collectible Railway Kevin File:OfurodeMiniCarJamThomas.jpg|Ofuro de MiniCar Jam Thomas File:OfurodeMiniCarRustedHiro.jpg|Ofuro de MiniCar Rusted Hiro Category:Gallery Category:Special galleries Category:Images from Hero of the Rails